During this year, we reported additional genome wide association for smoking cessation success in data from additional clincal trial participants in the United States and United Kingdom. We completed work on application of this work to prospective samples of clinical trial participants, and reported the exciting findings from this work in a paper (first sample) and in abstract form (second prospective sample). Smoking quit success genes identified in this fashion include genes that we have identified in studies of addiction vulnerability. A sizable number of these genes have products that are involved in cell adhesion molecule actions. Several are likely to be involved in learning and memory mechanisms. These promising results, now obtained from seven independent samples, are allowing us to predict who might be more or less likely to succeed in quitting, in ways that may provide better targeting of antismoking therapeutics in the relatively near future. They are serving as a basis for animal model studies that seek to provide support for roles in models of aspects of quit success.